harry potter y la fuerza del dragon
by angela potter0606
Summary: draco ha pasado unas vacaciones un poco diferentes ya que se ha dado cuenta de una verdad que pondra a desnivel la balanza entre la luz y la oscuridad. soy nueva.. piedad! es una Lv x DM x HP...


**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

Yo he leído miles de historias de harry potter pero nunca me había atrevido a publicar una… pero una amiga me insistió mucho así que aquí estoy…. Sobra decir que soy nueva y que agradecería eternamente un comentario.. Ya sea bueno o malo…muchas gracias por leer!!!!!

dialogo en negrita y pensamientos en cursiva.

Capitulo uno

**El inicio**

El no podía creer su mala suerte, durante el verano su mundo se había cambiado drásticamente, su vida como la conoció había desaparecido dando lugar a una verdad cruel.

En todo esto estaba pensando un joven de ojos plateados, mientras esperaba pacientemente que su amigo Blaise Zabini terminara de comprar dulces a la señora del carrito, mientras miraba por la ventana empezó a recordar sucesos del verano

……. Flash back……..

**Draco, querido, tenemos algo que decirte** – dijo Narcisa a su hijo, el cual estaba sentado en el balcón contemplando el vació**- tu padre y yo te hemos estado ocultando un secreto muy grande y creemos que es hora de que te digamos la verdad.**

**Hijo, tu madre y yo….. no podemos tener descendientes**- dijo lucius malfoy respirando profundamente

**QUE???-** grito Draco, estas ultimas palabras lo habían sacado de su meditación- **y que se supone que soy yo?????**

**Veras… tu padre y yo buscamos adoptar un niño para convertirlo en nuestro heredero, pero no queríamos que se hiciera público así que….**- dijo Narcisa con un deje de nerviosismo en la voz

**Que…?**- pregunto Draco a punto de tener un ataque cardiaco

A**sí que le pedimos a el lord que nos ayudara, y el acepto, dándonos un hermoso bebe que algún día crecería y se convertiría en su mano derecha, esa era la forma de pagarle el favor**- termino lucius con una expresión sombría, ya que aunque muchos no lo creyeran el no era del todo participe en las actividades del lord y jamás había querido esa vida para ningún miembro de la familia.

**Así que como estas a punto de cumplir los 17, tu magia va a empezar a cambiar, se hará mas fuerte y tendrás que aprender a controlarla, porque el lord al crearte unió no solo todas las fuerzas de la naturaleza sino también fuerzas de la luz y la oscuridad**- agrego lucius viendo la cara de confusión y espanto de su primogénito.

…….end flash back……

**Eh draco… me escuchas** – casi grita Blaise al darse cuenta de la mirada ausente que tenia su amigo

**Si, Blaise, si te escucho**- contesto Draco. Preguntándose desde hace cuanto lo estará llamando Blaise.

**Draco amigo, ahora si no te libras de decirme que te paso este verano para que estés así??? Una chica tal ves??**- pregunto Blaise medio en broma

_Si solo supieras Blaise _fue el pensamiento que cruzo por la mete del joven slytherin.

**No sean idiota Zabini**- contesto Draco, ya aburrido de la misma pregunta.

En eso se abre la puerta del vagón dejando ver a un chico alto, moreno acuerpado, con un cabello color azabache un poco despeinado, y unos hermosos ojos verdes, los cuales se habían posado sobre los dos chicos que se encontraban sentados cómodamente.

**Lo lamento, puerta equivocada**- fue lo único que atino a responder harry, el cual no podía despegar su vista de cierto rubio platino.

**Tranquilo Potter, le pasa a cualquiera­**- fue la respuesta de Blaise, el cual le sonreía muy abiertamente.

Draco no entendía porque harry no dejaba de mirarlo, lo estaba poniendo nervioso

De repente el tren dio un pequeño salto rompiendo el contacto visual entre draco y harry.

Harry sintiéndose excesivamente estupido y muy a su pesar tuvo que despedirse y cerrar la puerta del compartimiento, no sin antes darle otra mirada rápida a la figura de Draco malfoy.

Al cerrar la puerta harry se quedo ahí como hipnotizado, ahora malfoy era diferente, se veía mas hermoso que antes, con el cabello un poco mas debajo de los hombros recogido en una elegante coleta y esos ojos plateados con un pequeño reflejo en azul que lo hacían querer perderse en ellos para siempre, pero no solo su físico había cambiado, el poder de su magia era terriblemente tentadora, era casi como si dentro de el hubiera una bomba de poder esperando el momento justo para explotar.

Con estos pensamientos harry camino por los pacillos del tren, buscando a sus amigos, pero su mente no estaba ahí, ya que esta no dejaba de divagar sobre su breve encuentro con Draco.

Al entrar en el vagón de sus amigos, lo hizo con una sonrisa soñadora adornando su cara.

Fin del primer capitulo


End file.
